


Awkward Silence - Or How To Scare Off Your Crush, By Han Jisung

by Capti_vated_ (lescvlt)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, SLOW! BURN!, Slow Burn, awkward silence, is it... mutual?, jisung is bad at this, minho is unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescvlt/pseuds/Capti_vated_
Summary: Jisung has had a TINY crush on Minho for ages. Who wouldn't? He was clever and cool, and absolutely beautiful. Sure, he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but that wasn't going to stop Jisung from trying- especially since they got put together for a group project.Inspired by @minhxdite on Instagram!!





	Awkward Silence - Or How To Scare Off Your Crush, By Han Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> alright! Tay here, i'm just throwing a warning out there that this probably won't be updated consistently. it will however, have a beginning, middle, and an end, so don't worry! I won't abandon it.

Tap. Tap. Tap. A harsh whisper comes from the desk next to him.

"Can you stop that?" Jisung looks up from his blank paper, disoriented. The student next to him gestured to his paper, "I'm trying to finish this." 

"Yeah, sorry." He stared at his own paper, still blank except for a few stray marks of the pencil. He wasn't sure what to write about yet, not because there was nothing, but simply too much to write. 

"What is your..." Another tap of the pencil on the table. "Greatest skill." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. After a few more agonizing seconds, he pressed the tip of his pencil to the paper, paused, then wrote, 'The Art of Awkward Silence,' at the top. As he wrote, remembering the crazy experience of the weeks past, his smile grew. The new friends made, the small adventures, and even getting a boyfriend. Jisung's wide smile grew shy at that particular thought, and memories began to fill the paper. 

"It all began, when I, Han Jisung got placed with Lee Minho, the coolest student in his grade..." 

\------------------- 

"Han Jisung!" A hand slams down on the desk, and Jisung is ripped from his dream, heart racing and eyes blinking fast. "Would you like to answer the question on the board for the rest of the class?" He blinks, unsure of whats going on, and squints at the board in the front of the class. 

"Uh... No?" Muffled laughter spread through the classroom, and he grinned sheepishly up at the teacher, who sighed and returned to the front of the class. Felix snorted as the teacher shook their head and returned to the front of the class, earning him a glare from Jisung. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" 

"You looked so peaceful! I know you haven't been sleeping well lately..." Jisung bit back a smile. He couldn't be mad at his best friend. Instead, he turned his focus to the front of the classroom. 

"...And for this next project, you will be assigned to partners. That I will be picking!" The class groans and Jisung pouts. He and Felix usually partnered up, using the project as an excuse to hang out more, and procrastinate until the last minute together. Nerves twisted his stomach into knots as the teacher listen off names. He hoped to be placed with Seungmin, or at least Hyunjin. They didn't always get along but at least they KNEW one another. 

"Lee Felix, you're with Lee Dong Hyuck." Felix breathes a sigh of relief next to him, getting up and moving seats to sit with the other boy. 

"Han Jisung, you're with... Lee Minho." Minho? The senior? A backpack plopped onto the desk next to him, the dark haired, pretty, and popular senior taking in Felix's old desk. 

"Hey. Lets work hard, yeah?" Jisung felt his head spinning with a million different thoughts. Sure this guy was cool, but he was also retaking this class, would he do his share of the work? He was smart but taking on a project alone was a difficult task, especially for a master procrastinator. Those eyes too, how could he say no to someone that intimidating? 

"Hey. Jisung. Did you hear me?" Minho waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him from his thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah! Lets work hard, man." 

"When do you want to meet up?" 

"Meet up?!" His heart is sent racing, beating wildly, as Minho looks at him with a frustratingly blank face.

"Yeah? To work on the project?" 

"Right! We can work at my place or yours? There's also that new cafe, MIA?" Minho nods in approval, pouting his lips. 

"My cats might get in the way at my house, and I have some friends that work at MIA, so there sounds good." 

"You have cats!" 

"Do you want to see them?" He asks, face lighting up, already pulling out his phone. He’d never seen the guy so excited before, and with a small, cute smile, Minho swiped through probably dozens of pictures of his cats, who Jisung was sure he would know the names of by the end of the day. He looks at Felix- who only grins brightly and gives him a thumbs up before returning to his conversation. He doesn’t feel nearly as nervous now, except maybe when Minho slides just a little bit closer to him, but now he thinks, 

_Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all.___

**Author's Note:**

> I may add on to this chapter! But for now, this is chapter 1 of awkward silence. Thank you for reading!


End file.
